


The Taming of the Scorpio

by 9th_Knight



Category: Other - Fandom, Real People - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, High School AU, Implied Self-Harm, Implied Suicide Attempts, M/M, Scorpio Group Chat, Slow Build, friends - Freeform, relationships, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9th_Knight/pseuds/9th_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if this Scorpio group chat...<br/>all went to the same high school?!?!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming of the Scorpio

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mainly aimed towards my Scorpio group chat, because we are all really good friends. But hey, if you like what you're reading give it a kudos and subscribe or whatever.   
> Please look at the tags for possible trigger warnings. Stay safe!

August 3, 2015

~Before School~

The newly built school was only a few blocks away and included different districts than my last school. Many people had to change schools because that was how the city worked. Each school got different regions of the city, so this new school claimed students of others. I was worried about it because all my friends had stayed at the old school I attended. I was unluckily relocated and it sucked.

As soon as I stepped out of the house, I was astounded. The sun was surrounded by a ring of colors as it rose. The colors collided and combined to complete the sunrise. Never had I seen such a sight. It was beautiful? Marvelous? No. No existing word could describe such a spectacle. My body relaxed and I knew this year was starting out as the best.

I hopped on my bike and began to ride to the new school, taking in as many colors of the sun as I could.

I arrived after ten minutes, and thankfully the morning air kept me from sweating. I chained my bike and started down the path to the entrance doors.  My eyes wandered the surroundings and settled on a black house across the street. _God, it must be hot in there_ , I thought. The black would absorb all the colors of the sun and become as heated as a stovetop. I was not the only one who had noticed the house, as my ears focused on scraps of conversations.

“-hear about the latest victim?”

“She hasn’t come out in-”

“-and I looked back and I saw the shutters move!”

“No way, man, that’s-“

“-owe me my money. I touched that house fair and-“

There was a crash of bodies. A clatter of backpacks as their contents slammed the ground. A collection of “oohs” and “ouch” from the audience. I looked around and saw my collider rubbing her head.

“OhmyIamsosorryIwasnotpayinganyattentionand-” I stuttered.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing. That goes for both of us,” she chuckled as she held up her phone, now with a new scratch.

“Oh,” I laughed, “sorry about your phone.” I helped her up and we chuckled at our misfortune.

“It’s fine. It was getting old anyways.” She held out her hand, “I’m Ari.”

“Jay.” I shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” She pointed at the doors and said in a quiet voice that was louder than a whisper but quieter than her normal voice, “Want to go in together? I hate being alone, and I know nobody here.”

“Yeah, sure. I don’t know a lot of people here either.”

We collected our things and made our first steps into Gondwana High School. We didn’t talk much as we passed small groups of people. Jocks huddled and grunted, brains stood and pondered classes, gossips silently judged the students, peppers screamed about their love for the school, neons raved about their music, stoners laughed as people breathed secondhand smoke around them; the cliques were already forming.

“Hey, I’m going to find my homeroom from here. Mind if I meet you at lunch?” Ari questioned.

“Yeah, I’ll look for you in the lunchroom!” I yelled over the chaos.

I was alone again. The voices were getting louder. Louder. Yelling. Screaming. They were screaming at _me._ I couldn’t stop them. My hand found a wall and I leaned for support. Another hand found my earphones and placed them in my ears. The voices muddled. I looked at my playlist, and placed it on shuffle. I needed to find my homeroom. Now.

~First Hour~

Homeroom also happened to be my first class of the day: Psychology. I decided to sit in a desk beside the window and looked out to find the black house across the street. My curiosity inspired me. That house had a reputation obviously, and I must find the truth behind it.

A bag settled on a desk to my right. I turned and the brown eyes of one of the cheerleaders in the hall stared back at me. An awkward smile later and we returned to our previous stances. I had almost mistaken her for Ari, but this girl had waves in her long, brown hair. I took a quick glance back at her to verify my thoughts and noticed her name on her binder.

“Romane? What language is that?” I asked

“Oh,” she looked up and noticed her binder. “It’s French, but please call me Ro,” she smiled.

“Oh, I’m Jay,” I held out my hand. “I saw you with a lot of other people in the hall. It’s only the first day, you a sort of social butterfly?” _Wow, what a creep,_ I thought.

She shook my hand and laughed nervously at my accusation. “Not really. They are just neighbors. They’re like family. They’re the reason I got into cheerleading,” she explained.  “Do you do anything?”

“Swimming and Mock Trial. It’s like a fake trial by jury.”

“Oh, really? Wow, I did not realize swimming had to do with debate,” she said sarcastically.

I laughed. “Oh yeah, it gets really heated in the pool.”

“Obviously. Have you _seen_ the swimmers? Hot damn,” she marveled.

“Oh, I know right? Makes all the training worth it.”

“You’re gay?” she asked.

“Not necessarily. I prefer the term pansexual,” I revealed.

“Okay, I think I know the term.”

Small talk of the weather and the school ensued before class started. Ro was incredibly nice despite the cheerleader label, and the aura around her convinced me: if she didn’t have a partner yet, she was definitely on the prowl.

~

Class ended.

“I assume you have a pep-posse to hang out with at lunch?” I probed.

“Yeah, but I hang out with them enough at practice and at home. Do you not have anyone to sit with?”

“Not really, just another girl I met this morning.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ll sit with you two. No problem,” she smiled.

“You’re too nice!” I laughed.

And with that, we made our way to different classes.

~Second Hour~

I had never been one to initiate conversations. Ever. This is the most I’ve talked to strangers ever, and I have my friends to thank for that. They persuaded me to put myself out there. Luckily, the lessons have paid off.

It still didn’t prepare me for PE. I love my body, but standing next to extremely hotter guys isn’t the greatest factor for self-esteem.

Right as I stepped into the locker room, I was instantly intimidated. The room was full of guys with the most chiseled abs and toned pecs. Thankfully, no guy had _everything_ , but it was intimidating nonetheless.

I walked to my locker, trying to avoid eye contact with any of the guys. Unfortunately, that meant my eyes had to wander to other regions. I don’t remember having this much control, but I managed to keep myself calm once I reached my locker.

Then I remembered my scars. **Those** scars. The ones received late at night, with nobody watching. The ones where victim and perpetrator are one and the same. _Shit,_ I thought, _I can’t let them see_.

So I waited for everyone to leave before I finally dressed out. Two other people also waited, but not for the same reason. I was positive. Only I was struggling with this right now. The others didn’t matter.

They say exercise makes a person happy. It stimulates some sort of natural stimulant, causing a “natural high.” I recognize it when I swim, but today was absent of that high.

~Third Hour~

The next class was math. I had a problem with sleeping during my math classes. Yeah, PE wasn’t going to help that problem.

I trudged to the classroom before I plopped myself onto my seat and passed out after five minutes.

~Fourth Hour~

I was now well-rested. I could feel the smile on my face as I made my way to history. _God , I must look creepy,_ I thought.

Oh well.

~Fifth Hour~

So far, so good. I didn’t want to be too social today. Make too many friends too quickly, they all become a sort of acquaintance rather than a good, close friend. I don’t speak from experience, but I’ve seen it happen plenty of times.

So when I waited for chemistry to start, I didn’t expect to make another friend… much less meet another person.

But something felt off about this person. Her first impression was a conflicting one: the obvious body of an athlete but with the outfit of a punk rock girl from the 2000s.

She came into the classroom and sat next to me. _Shit,_ I thought. _Please don’t talk to me, please don’t talk to me_.

“Okay, you have to tell me how you got your hair red like that!” she enthused.

“Oh!” I smiled at the mention of my red hair. “I got it done by my mom’s hairdresser. I don’t know what dye she used, sadly.”

“You’re kidding me! It looks so great, like not all-out red but just enough to make it pop. I love it!” She seemed more excited about my hair than I was, and that was saying something.

“That’s so nice of you. I appreciate it,” I smiled.

“Oh, and don’t get me started about those contacts,” she started.

“You can tell they’re contacts?”

“Of course, I can sense them a mile away. I love the gray, it brings out like everything else about you. It’s such a cool combination…” she gazed.

“Thanks!” I was flustered. I don’t think my looks have ever had such praise. “I’m Jay.”

“Jenna,” she introduced herself. “I wanted to dye my hair something because brown is so boring, but I can’t decide on a color yet.”

We continued our talk about hair colors and colored contacts for the entirety of chemistry. I eventually asked about whether or not she’d be up for lunch.

“Yeah, that sounds cool. See ya there!”

Geez, I was quite the talker today…

~~~~

This made four people at lunch today, and that doesn’t include any people the others would want to bring…

 I sure hoped the tables would be large enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I appreciate as much feedback as possible!


End file.
